


Mine.

by lykxxn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abernathy is a dick, Angst, Gen, Manipulation, Non-Explicit, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Queenie-centric, Rape Aftermath, Sister-Sister Relationship, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lykxxn
Summary: She didn't realise, not at first.





	

She didn’t realise, not at first.

 _It’s just a few drinks_ , she thought. They were colleagues, after all. And Abernathy was a dapper gentleman, and she looked like she _belonged_ there, holding onto his arm.

She knew what Tina thought of him: rat-like bastard with no respect.

But Tina was wrong. This time, she _was_ wrong.

Yes, he was a little sharp—but she could only imagine how stressful his job was.

‘Let me buy you a drink. I insist.’

 _I insist_. He’d insisted a lot of things that night, Abernathy had. If only she’d realised sooner.

So she let him buy the drink. She took a few gulps of the strong liquid, and he chuckled lowly. ‘Looks like you needed that,’ he commented. ‘Here, I tell ya what—tonight’s on me. All I ask is that’cha get a cab home.’

So she drank. She couldn’t fucking help herself. She just had to keep drinking, didn’t she? She fucking let herself relax in his presence. She fucking trusted Abernathy.

‘… an’ I loved him, y’know? I swear I did. But I hadda … maybe it’s better off that way. He’s a No-Maj. It’d never work.’

Abernathy took the glass forcefully from her hands. ‘Maybe it’s time to go,’ he said imperatively. ‘You’re drunk. I’ll walk ya back home.’ He frowned. ‘I don’t think your sister’s gonna be too happy with me.’

She hadn’t realised just how drunk she was. She hadn’t even tried to read his mind. She probably couldn’t have if she’d tried.

So she let him take her hand, a little tighter than she’d liked, but they looked _good_ —she remembered feeling so amazing, as if she was on top of the world—and she mumbled, ‘Teenie’s gonna kill me. Out late with some strange man—’

‘I’m not strange,’ Abernathy snapped. Then his tone softened. ‘I work with ya. We know each other. So it ain’t strange at all.’

The streets were dark; the lights were dimmer than usual, or maybe it was the drink. Abernathy pointed to an alleyway directly in front of them. ‘Let’s go down there,’ he told her. ‘We’ll get a shortcut outta that.’

And she said yes. She fucking said _yes_. She was so stupid and naïve that she agreed.

She knew what Tina thought of him: rat-like bastard with no respect.

And Tina was right. She had been right all along.

The snarl came from low in Abernathy’s throat. She suddenly found herself pinned up against the looming brick wall, head swimming. ‘You are mine. Not that filthy No-Maj’s. Mine.’

She felt his hands travelling down her body. A strong urge was telling her to punch and fight and kick, but she felt so numb. She couldn’t even shout for help.

She was totally powerless.

She lost consciousness; she must’ve, because the next thing she remembered she was home, with Tina staring over her with barely concealed anger.

_I’ll fucking kill him when I getta hold of him. Rat-faced little bastard._

‘Teenie?’ Her voice was hoarse.

 _Shit!_ and Tina practically jumped three feet into the air. ‘Thank Mercy, you’re awake,’ she said quickly. ‘Newt and I … we found you.’ She swallowed, and Queenie slowly reached up a hand to touch her sister’s face.

‘I’m fine,’ she murmured.

_You’re not. Don’t say you are. I don’t want you to lie to me, please. You were all crumpled up and I thought you were fucking dead, Queenie. I thought he’d killed you._

‘I should’ve listened to you. You were right, about A-Aber … about _him_.’ It made—and still makes—her gag, just saying his name.

Tina mistook it for something else, and quickly reached for a bowl she must’ve had there all night. ‘If you’re gonna vomit, do it in here, for the love of all that’s holy.’ Her voice was tinged with annoyance, and Queenie winced to herself.

_I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry. I’m worried about you._

‘I know you are,’ she murmured. ‘Didn’t you say … Newt?’

_Oh, for fuck’s sake._

‘Yes,’ sighed Tina. ‘I did. He got you here. He’s in the suitcase … I didn’t want to overwhelm you.’

_I wanted to carry you but fuck, it hurt so much, seeing you like that. I knew he’d try something like this. I could barely stand, I was crying so much. I should’ve stopped you going out. If I’d made you stay, none of this would’ve happened._

‘Hey,’ whispered Queenie, ‘none of that, OK? I made the choice to go out with him. None of this is your fault, Teenie. None of it.’

_I wish I could fix everything._

‘You can’t,’ answered Queenie sadly. ‘But I guess we can try … It won’t hurt to try, will it?’

‘I guess not,’ said Tina.

_I’m still gonna hex the shit out of that dickhead._

(And, true to her word, no less than a week later, Abernathy was fired and left the Woolworth Building with giant pox-marks across his face. Tina wouldn’t wipe the smug look from her face for days.)


End file.
